


Someone Else's Paradise

by Shootingstar212



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Dark, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootingstar212/pseuds/Shootingstar212
Summary: The world ended in a blink of an eye and a fresh college graduate is transported into someone's dream reality. He awakens only to discover a white arm brace is attached to his clothing that lets him see his stats, almost like a Role Playing Game. The young man will now go on a journey to discover why his world has ended, and why he's in this new reality. Along the way, he hopes to discover any survivors from his previous life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Rebirth

Have you ever seen something that has not only shook you to your very core but was also something truly beautiful at the same time? An event that couldn't be described even if you were to try your hardest to. Something that fills you with feelings that are contradictions of each other.

These are the thoughts that are currently running through the fresh college graduate, Dale Stevens, as he stood on his apartments' balcony. His gaze was fixated on the sun since something was horribly wrong with it. Instead of the usual bright yellow shine that would illuminate the planet, there was a black star in its place. This was only brought to Dales' attention a few minutes prior as the bickering and screaming caused him to see what the commotion was about. The atmosphere outside felt completely different than what it's supposed to be. The clouds turned a blood red that sent chills down Dales' spine.

People down on the streets below got out of their cars to make sure that what they were seeing was real. Many voices tried to talk over each other, some asking questions, most screaming in fear.

Dale quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial the only phone number he could immediately think of. The phone only rang for a second before someone picked up, "Mom!? Are you okay? Are you seeing what's going on?" the panic in Dales' voice was obvious. Dales' parents lived across town from him, so this was the fastest way to check up and see if they were okay.

"Dale? Thank god, you're okay! Your Father and I are watching the news right now!' Dales' Mother is equally as panicked as Dale himself is, that's never a good sign, "They're saying to remain in our home and to make sure all of the doors are locked. Where are you right now?"

"I-I'm at my apartment. I was just on my computer before this started to happen and I don't know what to do!" Dale began to pace back and forth on his balcony. It took a few seconds for his Mother to respond.

"When it's safe to leave, please come home!" His Mother begged.

Before Dale even had a chance to respond, the Earth began to shake. Dale would've fallen off of the balcony if he didn't have an iron grip on the handrails. He could hear his Mother try to say something over the phone, but couldn't make out what she wanted to say.

Suddenly, a bright bolt of lightning struck the Earth with a loud thunderclap that could almost make a man go deaf. Dale closed his eyes out of fear and to shield himself from the blinding light. When his vision returned he quickly realised that the entire city had fallen silent.

"Hello?" Dale tried to talk to his Mother over the phone, "Hello! Mom! Are you okay?!" Dale was beginning to worry about his Mothers' well being. The pit in his stomach slowly began to grow as there was no more response coming from the phone. Dale then began to look down at the street again to see why everyone has fallen silent. His eyes widened as he discovered that no one was on the street anymore, almost as if the lightning blast had completely vaporized them.

"What the fuck is happening!" Dale yelled into the now dark blue sky.

Suddenly, Dale was lifted from his balcony by a strong force and began to slowly fly towards the black sun in the sky. Fear enveloped him as he flew higher and higher above the city. Just when he thought that his life officially began as he graduated college, it slowly began to seem like it was coming to an end already. Why was this happening to him? Was this some benevolent god getting their revenge on mankind for their ignorance? Did we cause this from being too careless with the planet? Dale would never find the answers to these questions as he shielded his eyes with his arms and braced for impact...

* * *

When Dale regained consciousness he was no longer floating towards the black sun; he was now in a white room that seemed to stretch on forever. Dale was in too much of a haze to say or do anything. This room felt peaceful and calming.

"Show me your soul..." An almighty voice echo's throughout Dales' head, "I see... You have no desired reality you wish to create..."

"Desired reality?" Dale groggily thought to himself. What could this voice mean by that?

"Very well... I shall send you to someone else's reality..." Dale loses consciousness once again as the voice fades into the back of his mind.

* * *

Dale slowly opens his eyes once to be greeted by a stone ceiling. He quickly sits up on the bed he was previously laying on and looks around. Dale was in a dark, stone room that looked like a dungeon from the medieval era, the gate was wide open.

"What happened..." Dale rubbed his head slowly, "Wait, where am I? Where is everyone? Didn't I..." Dale slowly stops speaking as he remembers the events that just transpired. He quickly felt his stomach violently churn. Dale leaned over the bedside and vomited onto the stone floor.

" _Was what just happened the end of the world? Then how did I survive?_ " Dale thought as he wiped his mouth with his black jacket sleeve. Dale hears a beeping noise coming from his left arm. Once he looks over he sees something that wasn't there before, there's a white arm brace on his jacket. It's a bit bulky and has a screen on it. The screen is flashing in time with the beeps. Dale stands on the stone floor and holds his arm up to his face to look at the screen. He cautiously taps the screen to see what will happen.

The screen emits a holographic display of a black box with white text on it.

**Name: Dale Stevens**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 50/50**

**MP: 20/20**

**Status**

**Strength (Physical Attack power and how much you can lift) 2**

**Magic (Magic casting efficiency and maximum MP) 2**

**Vitality (Maximum HP, Physical Defence, Magic Defence, and Stamina) 5**

**Agility (Speed, Acrobatic ability, and Accuracy) 3**

**Luck (Item drop rate, Status Ailment hit rate, Negotiation success rate) 1**

**EXP: 0/20**

**App Points: 0**

**Current Alignment: Neutral**

**Class**

**Blank Slate: Has the ability to learn any type of skill from any Element and is defaulted to the "Neutral Alignment"**

**Skills**

**N/A**

**Equipment**

**Casual Clothes**

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Function Currently Unavailable (Available at Level 3)**

Dale scrolled through the holographic display with a look of awe on his face. He had no idea what to make of any of this; the screen was structured like one of the video games he played back at home when he was younger. Many questions began to form in his mind: What were App Points? What was the deal with "Neutral Alignment" and why was it important? But the biggest question of all was "Why is this happening?"

" _Maybe if I play along with this, I'll find the answer..."_ Dale thought to himself as he closed the menu. The screen on the arm brace displays Dales' current HP and MP, it made him wonder if this place is at all dangerous. Dale never got into any sort of trouble when he was growing up, he'd try his hardest to not make anyone angry or annoyed with him in fear of getting his lights knocked out. As a result, he never got into any fights; his stats showed it too...

Dale cautiously left the dungeon cell, making sure no one was around looking for a fight, " _This is crazy!"_ Dale thought to himself, " _I need to find my way out of here so I can at least gauge where I am,"_ Dale used this alone time to think about what exactly has happened. He managed to come up with a very confusing explanation, " _If the Earth no longer exists due to that black star that was in the sky... Then maybe... that voice that was telling me that I didn't have a desired reality actually sent me into someone else's? Maybe this is all some sort of realistic feeling nightmare? Maybe this is real..._ " Dale began to believe that what he was experiencing was real while he ran through the dark corridors, " _If this is someones desired reality, that would explain why there are status menus and skills. It's probably a reality modelled off of a video game. That would mean at least one person from Earth is here, but I have no idea where to even begin looking for them..."_

Suddenly, the arm brace began beeping while flashing red. Before Dale even had time to react, a strange creature that he has never seen before leapt into his vision.

"What the fuck is that!?" Dale questioned in fear. The monster was in the shape of a wolf but was made out of tree branches and twigs. As the wolf snarled at Dale, tree sap dripped from its bark mouth. Instead of fur, the monster had moss growing from the wood that made up its body. The worst part about the monster that ambushed Dale, was the bright green eyes that worked well at intimidating Dale.

Dales' arm brace once again produced a hologram

**Timberwolf**

**HP: 30/30**

**MP: 0**

**Skills**

**(Unkown)**

**Would you like to know what Actions you can take?**

**(Yes)**

**or**

**(No)**

Dale looked around his hologram to see what the monster was doing, to his surprise it was just standing there, " _Maybe this is supposed to be some sort of tutorial? If I'm going to survive here, I should learn how to this 'game' works. Hell, it'll at least buy me some time."_ Dale taps "yes" on the screen.

**Actions**

**Fight (Use all of your skills and might to defeat the enemy. Earn EXP and Items for doing so.)**

**Talk (Attempt to communicate with the enemy. Depending on what you say, you can convince the enemy to give you an Item, give you Money, leave you alone, or you can convince them to join your Party. Talking requires you to understand what your enemy wants, as well as your luck playing in your favour. Be careful, as an enemy may try to scam you out of your Items or attempt to kill you anyways.)**

**Run (If your speed stat is higher than your enemy's you may attempt to flee the battle)**

Dale thought over his choices carefully. He knew that trying to run away would be a bad idea, he wasn't sure if he was fast enough and the way out was to pass the 'Timberwolf' so he decided to try to talk to the monster.

"Uh... Hey, little... guy?" Dale said awkwardly to the monster, "Do you think you can let me go on my way, I didn't mean to disturb your... lovely home," The monster only snarled in response, " _I think that only made it angrier!"_ Dale thought in a panic.

The Timberwolf lunged at Dale, attempting to bite him. Dale quickly raised his arms to guard his face, and the monster bit down on his right arm. A red number appeared in front of Dale as he yelled in pain.

**-7HP**

Dale retaliated by throwing the Timberwolf off of him and directly into a wall. The Timberwolf whimpered in pain as its back collided with the stone. A red number appeared above its head.

**-5HP**

Dale then ran up to the Timberwolf and kicked it directly in the face, causing the creature to explode into bits and pieces.

**-28HP Critical!**

Dale stood in silence trying to catch his breath as his experience bar began to fill up completely from that one battle. He knew he should be worried about more of those monsters, but the thrill of the fight sent him into overdrive, it felt really good to him. The arm brace began to beep once again.

**Level Up!**

**Level: 2**

**You've earned 3 stat points! Please chose what stats you wish to improve!**

**App Points: 10**

Dale had to think about this for a moment. He knew that putting anything into magic right now would be a waste of points since he didn't have any. Rather than relying on a dice roll to talk to any monsters, he would come across, Dale decided the best course of action would be placing two points into Strength and one into Vitality since he may need to defend himself more before he comes across civilization. After adding his points into the stats, he felt his body surge with energy. Dale felt much better than he did a second ago, so he decided to check his arm brace.

**Name: Dale Stevens**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 55/55**

**MP: 20/20**

**"** It looks like levelling up completely healed me," Dale said aloud.

Dale continued down the path he was taking before and eventually came across a balcony; it reminded him of his home before the apocalypse. Dale looked over the horizon in awe, the sun was only just rising up and the scenery was breathtaking. Trees covered the valley as far as the eye could see, but there was an ending to this supposedly never-ending forest. Far off into the distance was a small town, Dale could barely see it from where he was. It looked like a medieval town, matching the setting of the castle. Could it be that he was in a medieval-themed RPG of some sort?

"Looks like I found the place. Maybe if the person who created this world arrived in the same spot as me, they also went to that town... It's the only lead I've got. Do they even know that they created this world, or was it a subconscious effort?" Dale was asking himself these questions as he descended down the balcony with the ladder that was to his left.

His journey was only just beginning, Dale thought he'd seen the worst of this world already, but he was in for another surprise once he'll reach the distant town...


	2. Artificial Intelligence

Dale looked around the area while he descended down the latter; the last thing he wanted was to be surprised by another monster. He could barely believe that he managed to defend himself from that "Timberwolf" as it was called. Dale assumed that because this world is using mechanics from a Role-Playing Game he stood a better chance, but all the mechanics in this universe wouldn't mean anything if he came across something that was completely out of his league. The unknown is what Dale feared the most about the forest he was descending into. He knew how dangerous they can be when you're unprepared, but Dale was going in almost naked with the exception of the clothes on his back.

_"People for some reason wonder why I hated the wilderness. If only they could see what it's like here; it's dark and filled with strange creatures that want to tear my head off..."_ Dale thought as his feet touched the grass. The sunrise that he saw on the balcony was being overshadowed by the weeping trees of the forest. Dale began to doubt that he was alone due to the cold chill that began to run down his spine. He thought that the best course of action would be checking his status screen for anything he may have missed.

**Name: Dale Stevens**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 55/55**

**MP: 20/20**

**Status**

**Strength: 4**

**Magic: 2**

**Vitality: 6**

**Agility: 3**

**Luck: 1**

**EXP: 0/50**

**App Points: 10**

**Current Alignment: Neutral**

**(If you would like to review what each stat does, please select "Review" for each stat)**

"So I guess the tutorial for the stats is over? I still have no idea what App Points are, or even what this 'Alignment' is," Dale voiced his small bit of frustration aloud as he began to scroll through the menu once again. He didn't gain any new skills or new equipment from the last fight, unsurprising due to his low luck stat. What bothered him the most were the four functions that were unavailable to him.

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Function Currently Unavailable (Available at Level 3)**

"If some god put me here for a reason, it would've been nice of them to at least give me all of the functions of something that's supposed to keep me from getting killed..." Dale began to tap the screen, hoping that a glitch would occur that would give him access to these locked screens. Each tap produced an annoying beeping noise, like the one you would hear when your computer encountered an error. Brute forcing his way through turned out to be a pointless endeavour, it was almost expected to him. One of the functions was different from the others, it listed a level requirement that needed to be reached in order to be activated. Dale scratched his chin while thinking, " _If the only thing that's required is me reaching one more level, I could just hang around this forest and try to grind up... It says I need fifty experience points to gain another level; I can get another function for this device as well as some extra points to distribute. The only thing I'm worried about is how tough the enemies are in this forest, that Timberwolf encounter was probably just me getting lucky. I also don't have any way of healing myself in case I get injured, maybe I should just head straight for that village I saw,_ " Dale wanted to make the best decision here and he didn't have all the time in the world to do so. The inventory he had didn't contain any food or water, there is also the risk of him taking too long to find shelter, and he didn't know what monsters could come out at night.

"I must be out of my fucking mind," Dale groaned to himself as he began to run down the path towards the village. Dale wasn't going to the village right away, he thought that he had enough time and energy to attempt to get both enough EXP as well as make it to the village without dying. His stats were a little bit higher than they were before, so Dale assumed that he would at least have an easier time dealing with any monster that he could come across, "I just have to manage myself properly and I'll be fine. If it gets too tough I can always attempt to run away and hide somewhere in the forest," Dale thought as he looked to his sides, making sure nothing was going to get the jump on him. Talking to the monsters was out of the question for Dale, he didn't have any luck last time and he also didn't want to risk the damage without a way to heal himself.

Dale was a bit surprised at the amount of progress he managed to make in a short amount of time, he wasn't getting winded at all. This may have something to do with this Vitality stat currently being the highest stat he has. Even back at home, he couldn't jog for this long without having to pace his breathing; Dale wasn't in the best shape but he wasn't exactly the healthiest man either. This didn't distract Dale long enough for him not to notice that the arm brace was slowly flashing the colour yellow.

"That must mean there's an enemy nearby," Dale said as he slowed down to a walking pace. He made sure to look all around him so that the enemy couldn't get the jump on him. Dales' heat had begun beating at a rapid pace, the anticipation and build up for the fight has slowly been creeping into his mind. He needed to stay focused in order to win, otherwise, he will die where no one could hear him scream. The bushes began to rustle all around him as he shifted his eyes back and forth. Dale could feel the sweat drip from his forehead, "Come on..." Dale whispered quietly, "Show yourself..."

The arm brace began to flash red and beep rapidly as the bushes rustled behind Dale, he quickly turned around and got ready to kick the shit out of whatever was going to attack him. What came out of the bush was the last thing Dale expected it to be. Rather than a bloodthirsty monster looking for its next meal, it was a small, ball-shaped. flying creature with big green eyes. Dale stares blankly at the creature while it smiles back. At first, nothing came to his mind on what to do, then he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Y-You can't be serious?!" Dale managed to say in between laughs, "Are you going to eat me, little guy?" Dale asked said in a taunting tone. He checked his arm brace to see what the holographic display had to say about it.

**Parasprite**

**HP: 15**

**MP: 30**

**Skills**

**(Unknown)**

"Parasprite, aye? It also has MP, that must mean it can cast magic. Low enough HP, so I don't think I need to worry at all" Dale mumbled to himself. He took note that the Skills were listed as unknown, just like the Timberwolf, "Maybe I'll have to get the enemy to join me if I want the data? I'll worry about that later," Dale wasn't worried about the Parasprite since it looked harmless on the outside, but Dale was in for a rude awakening.

The Parasprites' face twisted in disgust before spitting how a ball of brown mush right in front of Dales' foot. Dale took a step back in order to get clear of the vomit, he wasn't really a germaphobe but since this is a new world he would be better off avoiding touching it. The pile of mush began to sprout wings out of it, slowly beginning to form into another Parasprite. The new Parasprite took the side of the one that effectively gave birth to it, both having the same smile on their faces.

"What the hell? That's fucking gross!" Dale shouted in disgust. He's never seen anything like that happen back on Earth; he began to question why this would be someones most desired reality. Both of the Parasprite's faces turned from the upbeat look they had before, into ones of anger. The Parasprite on the left flapped its wings incredibly fast, Dale could barely keep up with it. The force of the wings began to shoot wind directly into Dales' face. The wind was so powerful that it began to cut his cheek and his jacket.

**-8HP**

"How the hell is it doing that?" Dale thought as his HP dropped. It didn't cut super deep, but it felt like when you accidentally cut yourself with a knife.

The Parasprite on the right flew forward so fast, it slammed into Dales' face with the force of a heavy hitting punch back on Earth. Dale recoiled back, almost falling over.

**-5HP**

Dale quickly wiped off the residue left on his face, he felt gross on the inside. Dale quickly ran at one of the Parasprites and threw a punch that hit dead smack in its face. The Parasprite flew back into a tree, immediately blowing up in a flash of red.

**-17HP Enemy Defeated**

The original Parasprite once again tried to use its wings to fire a blast of wind at Dale, but he managed to take cover behind another tree before it hit him. He could see the splinters of the tree he was hiding behind blast past him. Once the wind calmed down, Dale quickly left his cover and slammed his fist on top of the Parasprites' head. The Parasprite rocketed down to the ground and blew up in a flash of red.

**-17HP Enemy Defeated**

Dale wiped the goop off of his hands while his experience bar began to fill up.

**You gained 14 EXP**

"That's it?" Dale complained aloud. He was disappointed that two enemies gave out less experience than the one Timberwolf he killed, "Maybe these guys weren't that high of a level," Dale thought as he stared at the hologram. There was no time for rest as he had to try to find more Parasprites to kill before it gets too dark.

* * *

Dale yelled out in anger as his attack connected with the final Parasprite causing it to instantly be defeated, "Is that it? You bastard!" Dale huffed. Dale had been grinding experience points for the last half an hour, he was close to getting to level 3 but the final Parasprite wouldn't stop vomiting offspring. Dale lost track of how many he fought; he was relieved that it was over. Dales' experience bar not only filled up the rest of the way but also filled up some of the next level as well

**Current EXP: 27/70**

**Level Up!**

**Level 3**

**You've earned 3 stat points! Please chose what stats you wish to improve!**

**App Points: 20**

Dale opened his Status screen and saw his HP has fully recovered once again, this relieved him as he was getting uncomfortably low, "Those assholes were getting hard to hit, I think I know what I'll be spending this on," Dale said as he navigated to the Agility bar. He placed two points inside the Agility stat which will make him faster and more accurate. He had one point left over that he couldn't decide to use it on. When Dale thought about it, none of the enemies he killed dropped any items at all, that could be because of his low luck stat. Dale placed his final point into Luck so it could help him later on... hopefully, "Maybe now monsters will have a better chance at listening to me," Dale said with a sarcastic tone, everytime he tried to talk to a monster it didn't go well for him. The tutorial screen did say something about luck helping with Critical Hits and Negotiation of all kind, so it could be worth it to invest.

That's not what Dale was looking forward to though, he was excited to see what that hidden function on his arm brace did.

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Function Currently Unavailable**

**Alex**

"Alex?" Dale asked aloud, "What kind of a function is this?" Dale tapped on the screen with a bit of worry building up, he was worried that he just wasted his time and put his life on the line for an app that could potentially be useless.

"Congratulations on completing the beginner's program, Master Dale!" A feminine voice rang out from Dales' arm brace. This caught him off guard, almost causing him to jump out of his skin.

"What the fuck?!" Dale yelled out in shock. The voice from the arm brace sounded like a woman nearing her 30's

"My apologies, Master Dale. I am your Artificial Intelligent assistant, Alex. My duty is to support you and provide information on any function for your journey," the voice known as Alex responded with a bubbly tone.

"Provide support?"

"Yes, while I cannot directly interfere with any action you may take on your journey, I can provide support via Function unlocks and Skill purchases," When Alex finished her sentence Dale lit up in excitement as he was finally going to find out what his arm brace can really do, "Would you like me to go over how to purchase Functions and Skills?"

"Uhh, yeah!" Dale responded happily.

**Functions**

**(Spend App Points in order to install Applications. More Applications will be available to purchase at a later date)**

**Map (Shows current location and automatically map out where you have explored with a built-in compass) -10AP**

**Quest Log (Take requests in order to earn rewards such as Money, Items, EXP, and App Points. Quests will be automatically registered with this App installed)** **-5AP**

**Advanced Translator (Translate monsters that don't speak your native language making it easier to negotiate with them) -30AP**

**Glossary (Allows Alex to record whatever you discover about monsters and people alike for you to view whenever you want) -10AP**

**Skills**

**(You may also spend App Points on skills that you can learn. You can know a maximum of 8 skills before you have to begin to discard them. You may repurchase a skill if you choose to do so. More skills will be available to purchase at a later date)**

**Zio (Light Electic damage to one foe, low chance of shock) -5AP (4MP cost)**

**Bufu (Light Ice damage to one foe, low chance of freeze) -5AP (4MP cost)**

With the choices presented to him, Dale had to think hard about what he wanted to spend his App Points on since he only earned 10 points with every level currently. As tempting as it was to snag both of the skills to see what they can do, he decided it would be for the best if he picked up the Map and Quest Log functions at least. That'll leave him with only 5 App Points left, which begs the question 'Lightning or Ice?" Dale doubted that one skill was stronger than the other since the cost was the same for both, maybe it really depended on preference?

"Hey, Alex. Can you tell me why two different elements are listed for purchase?" Dale asked since there's no way in hell he'll waste these points on something he won't like.

"Different enemies are weak to different elements if you find out what enemy is weak to what element, it'll make winning battles much easier," Alex responded.

"Uh... I guess Zio?" Dale had no idea what to pick since none of the enemy data is available to him, so it was best to go with his gut feeling. Dale made his final purchase and installed the apps.

**Thank you for your purchase! Your new functions are available now!**

Just as the screen said, two new functions appeared on his home screen. Since Dale has this new A.I companion with him, he wanted to see how much she knew about his situation.

"Alex," Dale began, "Can you tell me where exactly I am?"

"You're currently located here," Alex responded while pulling up the holographic map. The map showed where Dale has been in this forest, it seemed as though he went slightly off course. Top corner of the map said "Everfree forest, Equestria" the name confused him as it seemed strange for a world that's based off a medieval RPG.

"Huh, sounds familiar... Equestria... I should try to find my way out of this forest now that I'm a little stronger," Dale then took off in a light jog, making sure that he wasn't being followed by any enemies.

* * *

Dale had done it, he had successfully made it out of the Everfree forest and was running down the pathway that leads to the nearest town, "This is great!" he yelled triumphantly. Dale already had his plan in mind when he was going to arrive in town. He was going to get something to eat and then start looking for the person who created this world. It shouldn't be too hard, he just has to find someone wearing an arm brace like him, unless everyone was wearing an arm brace around here, then he would need a backup plan.

Dale stopped once he reached the stone bridge that would cross the stream, his face turning from excitement into confusion. All of the houses in the village looked like they were made out of hay. Something about this felt familiar, almost like he's seen this place somewhere before.

"Is something wrong, Master Dale?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing... I just feel like I've seen this place once, but I can't remember where," When Dale finished responding a loud boom was heard close by followed by a bright rainbow streak flying above the sky. Dales' eyes widen in shock, he now knows where he is. Dale remembers the times where he was sent video clips of a show that was becoming popular years ago, a show that was meant for small children but had a very strong _male_ fanbase.

"You've got to be shittin' me," Dale said as he looked at the pegasus flying above the sky.

Someone's desired reality after the Apocalypse was to live in My Little Pony with the mechanics of an RPG, and God or whatever that black sun was roped Dale into it.


End file.
